Lost Memories
by Deserai
Summary: "Wait a minute your not in a life threatening situation?" he began confused. "Why were you screaming woman?" She looked at him, eyes wide. "Bulma?" he began to move towards her. "V.Vegeta," she hugged herself suddenly feeling cold.
1. Chapter 1

This is my repost of blue amnesia. I didn't like the way it was before so I decided to re due it and this is how it turned out.  
  
Chapter 1 A tempered accident  
  
"What a jerk!" Bulma Briefs fumed as she stormed out the front door of her home. She took out her car keys and unlocked her car door. "I can't believe him. He can be so arrogant sometimes." She got into to the drivers sit of her car. "No. Actually more like he can be arrogant all the time!"  
  
She slammed her fists against the stirring wheel.  
  
"I don't understand how he can be so pig headed." She said to herself, "how does he know what buttons to push; just to make me mad?"  
  
Bulma pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and took a couple breathers. She needed to get out of here before she did something she regretted. Even if Vegeta deserved whatever she would do to him. Not that she could do anything. The stupid prince of sayain's was a powerful man.  
  
'I need to go for a long quiet drive.'  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Vegeta forced himself to do one last push up. Beads of sweat ran down his body. He had managed to do 320 push-ups with the gravity on 600. He had gone to the gravity chamber to try and relieve some anger.  
  
"Stupid woman" he grumbled. As he walked out into the cool down pour of rain. Bulma had been gone for little over an hour. And Vegeta was starting to feel like something was not quite right.  
  
"Oh hell with it. If she gets into trouble it's her own fault." He told himself as he stared at the driveway. "She's the one that went off on her own in this weather. Let her suffer for her own actions."  
  
He let out a growl of frustration and spun around on his heels. And then, he marched into the house. In the corner of his mind he knew he didn't mean what he said. He wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to Bulma, even if she was an annoying woman. At least she was his annoying woman. Vegeta stopped abruptly. Did he just think what he thought he thought? That Bulma was his woman? He shook his head.  
  
"Great now look at what she's got me thinking." He grumbled as he watched lightning streak across the dark, gloomy grey skies.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. Trying to see the road better. It was raining hard. She could barely see the road.  
  
"Stupid rain," she mumbled. "Stupid Vegeta."  
  
Bulma had been driving around for what seemed to be forever. She had just decided she had wanted to turn around to go home. Just because she was mad at Vegeta was no reason to get herself killed. And anyways, she could just be mad at him in her room. At least there was no chance of her getting into an accident there.  
  
Suddenly a car started honking behind her. A chill ran down Bulma's spine. She felt the tremors as the car behind her slammed into her bumper. Bulma swerved a bit.  
  
"What the hell!" Bulma bellowed out as she got her car back in control. The driver behind her began to flicker his headlights as he proceeded to honk his car horn. The car slammed against Bulma's vehicle again. But, this time, it sent Bulma skidding off the road and tumbling down a hill. Before Bulma knew it her car was smashed against a tree. Her head stung, it had collided with the stirring wheel during the crash.  
  
Slowly she opened her car door and tumbled out of the driver's side. The wet grass was cool against her skin. She raised herself to her feet and looked up towards the road. There was no one up there. Just the other persons empty car. A chill ran up Bulma's spine.  
  
'Where is he?' Bulma thought to herself. As she started to walk towards the hill she had gone down. There was a noise behind Bulma. She twirled around to see a figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. Fear rising in her. Something in the back of her mind told her to run. But, Bulma's legs wouldn't move. The stranger remained silent as he began to walk towards Bulma. There was a flash of lightning. Causing the shadows to move from the mans face. Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"You!?" she cried out.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Hopefully I'll satisfy your taste for the story. Bear with me and my grammar deficiency. Please more reviews I enjoy everyone's input.  
  
Chapter 2 Reborn  
  
The sunlight crept through the hospital window. Making the room look brighter then it really was. The floor was made out of light brown linoleum. And the walls were pure white. There was a single bed in the room. The occupant of the bed was a woman in her early or late twenties. She had light blue, almost turquoise, colored hair. Which was up in a ponytail, Tied by one of the nurses that was taking care of the woman.  
  
The patient's eyes slowly began to open. Her head pounded and she felt groggy. She surveyed the room she was in, not, being able to remember where she was. She looked herself over and noticed the I.V. in her hand.  
  
'Who am I'  
  
She reached up and touched her face, then her hair. Why couldn't she remember who she was and where she was? But, her thoughts were interrupted by the grunt of a man in the doorway.  
  
"Finally you're awake" The deep voice said coolly. "You've been in a coma for little over a week."  
  
The woman looked over to the man in the doorway. He was a short man. Well developed muscles. His face was on the border of lean and broad. His eyes looked emotionless as they gazed at her. His hair was jet black and spiked. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Well, Woman, what do you have to say?" he demanded furiously.  
  
"I don't know what you're going on about. I don't even know who you are." The woman spoke truthfully.  
  
The man raised his eyebrow and stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Quit joking around woman. You're beginning to infuriate me." The man growled warningly.  
  
"Seriously, I don't know who you are." She replied.  
  
"Bulma," He snapped.  
  
"Is that my name?" she asked. Her eyes were wide. Her expression was serious.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma as the doctor flicked off the light that was in his hand. He let out a sigh and turned to look at Vegeta, Mr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Your daughter has what's called Amnesia. It's not uncommon after a head trauma." The doctor explained to them. "This could last from a couple days, to a couple of months. And there might be the off chance of her actually never remembering anything for her entire life."  
  
The room was silent. Bulma didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know any of these people. Of course she didn't even know who she was.  
  
"What happened to me?" she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
All eyes in the room turned to look at Bulma.  
  
"You were found at the side of the road. You had collapsed and family driving by picked you up." The doctor replied. "I don't think we should get into details, the cops will want to talk to you. But, it's best if we don't overload your brain to much with all this information."  
  
Bulma nodded. She still didn't understand but she didn't want to argue. She laid back and closed her eyes. Tears threatened to shed onto to her cheeks. Before she knew it she was unconscious.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Two days later...  
  
Bulma shifted her eyes from the two officers. The first of the two was a tall thin man, with short curly brown hair. His face was thin like his body and he had green eyes. The second cop, the man's partner. Was a petite woman with long blonde hair and baby blue eye's. She was the one who was talking to Bulma like she was a child.  
  
"So you have no memories off what happened that night?" the woman asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Alright," The officer sighed. "You might what to take a seat."  
  
"That's all right officer. I prefer to stand." Bulma stated.  
  
Which wasn't true at the moment, she just wanted to sit down. She could feel herself trembling. She knew what they were about to tell her she wasn't going to like. Bulma shifted her weight to her left foot and waited.  
  
"From what we gathered on the report, this was all we could come up with." The woman explained. "After your argument with Vegeta you got in your car. Then you went for a drive. Now either you couldn't drive in the bad weather or someone rammed you off the road. What ever the case was, your car ended up in the ditch. You must have crawled out of the driver's seat and began to make your way to the road." The woman took a moment to pause. She looked at her partner, who nodded, than she began again. "Someone attacked you around that time. He beat you pretty badly and raped you."  
  
Bulma's lip trembled, her eyes widened. The tears were burning her eyes as she fought them back. She felt her legs tremble and she almost fell to the ground. But strong arms caught her. She looked up into those dark dangerous eyes. The once she seemed to see so often at the hospital and the one she dreamed so much about.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
  
"You have enough bruises on your body, woman. I don't need you disabling yourself anymore." Vegeta replied  
  
Too his surprise, Bulma didn't reply. She just tried to smile then the tears began to stream down her cheeks. She felt safe in his arms.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, one more thing." The male cop spoke up. "The man who attacked you, we don't know who he is. We never caught him. So, what I'm trying to say is, be careful. He could still come after you."  
  
Bulma stared at the cop. She didn't say anything. She felt the fear return. Her grip on Vegeta's shirt tightened and she buried her face into his chest. She just wished she could remember she was so frustrated.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Thank you so very much to those who have already reviewed. I really really appreciate it. Now let's see if any of you can guess who the attacker was. Uh let's try it this way, I'm not following the Dragon ball Z series, alright. So this means it could be anyone. If anyone manages to guess right, I think I'll stick up a chapter where it's all about the attacker. What he felt when he attacked Bulma and what happened too her during the attack. At the moment that's all I can think off. But even after that I won't tell you who the attacker is. That's a secret none of you will know till I'm finished the story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh I really hate this. My story got deleted off my computer and I didn't save the chapters onto disk. So now I have to think up a whole new chapter. It's really quite irritating. Sorry for not updating in a while, been a little busy with school, and getting over a small cold.  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own Dbz. I do own the two officers in the story though so too bad! (Sweat drop) so what if they are just background characters.  
  
Chapter 3 Learning to live  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed staring at the vanity mirror. The one hung above her dresser. The one that had the roses carved around the edging. And the one that held a persons face in the glass that she didn't recognize. She had tried every thing to remember herself. She let her aqua blue hair down, moving her face side to side. Did she always let it down? Or had she preferred to keep it up? Her eyes scanned the room, searching for something, anything that would trigger a memory for her. But nothing helped.  
  
Bulma hugged herself and looked down at her feet. Everything was happening too fast, she didn't know how to process all of this information. Just yesterday she had been released from the hospital, late night. She had slept till the sun rose in the early morning, and could not fall back to sleep. Then those two police officers had shown up and revealed to her that bad things had happened to her.  
  
"At least there's one thing I'm glad not to remember." She muttered quietly to herself.  
  
There was a loud knocking at her door, and it made Bulma jump slightly. She regained her posture and told the person in the hallway to enter. Vegeta stepped into the room. A stern look set on his features as he glanced at Bulma.  
  
"Lunch is ready so come down and eat woma.Bulma." Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
  
Then there was Vegeta, a man she didn't understand. He acted all high and supreme, but yet, he still was there for her when she needed to shoulder to lean on. Even now she knew he was fighting an inner battle, trying to not to be a jerk. Was this how he always was? Or was he just being this way because they thought she was fragile, that she was not strong enough to deal with things?  
  
"I'm not hungry." She replied pulling her knees to her chest. Truth was she wasn't ready to go down their and face these people she had known her whole life, these people she could not remember. She didn't want their sympathy not for this.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said a hint of anger in his voice as he twirled around on his heels and began to storm out of Bulma's room.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He stopped in the doorway and turned slightly to show he was listening.  
  
"I can't remember, and I need to know," she paused trying to find the words. "Did I deserve this?"  
  
Vegeta stiffened visibly, startled by her question. His anger boiled high as he ran the question through his mind a few times. He crushed his fingers into his palms.  
  
"No body deserves this kind of treatment Bulma," He growled. "Especially you." He closed the door behind him, living Bulma staring at where he used to be. Her mouth her eyes wide and her mouth a gap. She felt the burning sensation in her cheeks. Could this mean there was someone that wanted her?  
  
'No.' she thought grimly. 'There is no way anyone's going to want me now.'  
  
Bulma crawled onto her bed, lying on her stomach on the center of the mattress. Burying her face into the depths of the soft pillows. She let out a sob and began to cry softly.  
  
...  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock, it was half past six and the sun was just started to lower. He slowly rose to his feet and stretched. It was time to get Bulma. She was not going to starve herself to death locked away in her room. Just because she can't deal with the harshness of life. He cringed at his thoughts. He didn't mean that, but he was angry. Angry at the man who did this to Bulma and mad at himself for not being with her. He made his way upstairs to her room. Pausing in front of the door to take a deep breath. He wanted to be calm when he faced her.  
  
When he was positive that he wouldn't lose his cool, Vegeta knocked on the door. He waited but there was no reply from inside. He raised his eyebrow and slowly opened the door, preparing for the worse. What he found wasn't what he thought he would find. Bulma was curled up in a fetal position, snoring softly as she slept peacefully. There was a light breeze blowing threw her window. Adding a certain freshness to the air and causing Vegeta to relax. He watched Bulma for a few minutes. He didn't want to wake her; she looked so peaceful, free from the frustration.  
  
Vegeta let out a sigh and made his way over to Bulma. He shook her gently. Bulma's eyes shot open and she pulled herself away from Vegeta. Her eyes wide with fear. It took a moment for her to realize who it was. And when she did she felt bad.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you." Vegeta said apologetically "I was just waking you up to let you know its time for dinner."  
  
Bulma looked away from his intoxicating stare.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She whispered.  
  
"Oh no, your not pulling that again." He snapped. "You're eating whether or not you want to."  
  
"I am; am I?" She snapped back. "And what are you planning to do, force feed me?"  
  
"Yes," He replied with a feral grin. "And I'll get you a high chair and a bib with your name written on it too."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going down there." She said calmly.  
  
"Why the hell not?" he growled  
  
"I just don't want to." She answered.  
  
He mocked her waving his hand in the air as he mouthed her words. Then his face turned stern and serious. "Well tough luck, woman." He replied. "Life doesn't always go your way."  
  
Bulma stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms over her chest. She was suddenly hefted into the air and over Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"W.what are you doing!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Bringing you down stairs so you can eat dinner." Vegeta said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Put me down, right now you.you barbarian!" she ordered.  
  
Vegeta snorted and didn't reply.  
  
"Please put me down." She begged. She suddenly felt helpless. He wasn't listening and that was frustrating her.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Don't touch me!" she begged. Tears were staining her cheeks as she swatted the mans hands away from her. He only laughed at the laughter sent chills through Bulma.  
  
"Stop fighting Bulma." The man said. "Don't make things harder then they have to be."  
  
"Please just leave me alone." She cried.  
  
"No." he grinned. Then there was the sound of cloth ripping.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
She opened her eyes; she was on the ground, curled into a ball. Shaking terribly. Vegeta was asking her if she was alright. Bulma sat up. Her face was red and puffy from her crying. She looked at him.  
  
"He wouldn't stop." She cried as she raised her hand to her neck. "I was so afraid."  
  
Vegeta remained silent.  
  
"Oh god Vegeta." Bulma leaned into him. "I don't want to remember what happened to me."  
  
He placed his hand onto her hand and gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Shhhh." He coaxed softly.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked in between sobs.  
  
"There's only one thing you can do," Vegeta whispered. "Learn to live with it."  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Don't be. I'll be with you." He said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review.  
  
Ruby: Thanks for your review. Well I'll let u in on a secret, its not Yamcha.although there will be a little bashing around of our friend. Maybe.  
  
Mariah Ashley: Well I'm trying to update as soon as I can each time. I'm glad you like.  
  
Kellis: You never know. I would guess he'd be a little protective of our blue hair heroine. This is after all a Vegeta/Bulma fic. Thanks for the review.  
  
Kitty: What have I told you about that sugar, Kitty-bug, lay off of it. Well as you can tell this is a totally different chapter all together. I like it better then the last one.  
  
ssjGoten: Thank you very much. Yeah I like suspense in my story adds more character in the story. And yes unfortunately you wont know who the attacker is until later on in the story.  
  
Thanks too all for the reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Slipping Farther  
Vegeta stared out the window. His shoulder leaned against the frame. He watched the lightning streaking the dark skies. He was absentmindedly chewing his lower lip. His eyes followed a single raindrop as it ran a path down the glass window. For unknown reasons he had Bulma running through his thoughts. He could still feel her trembling body against his; still hear the soft sobs she cried into his chest as the memories flooded her mind. Vegeta grimaced as he looked towards Bulma. She was sitting on the bed, her eyes wide as she stared at the wall. Never blinking, she just gazed, unmoving.  
  
He watched her. Bulma was like a mindless zombie. He turned fully around, facing her when he noticed the tears running down her cheeks. It pained him to see her this way. Part of him just wanted to go over to her side and tell her everything would be alright. But, what scared him was the fact that he didn't know if it would be. And where his one half wanted to comfort her, Vegeta's other half wanted to go and find the man responsible for her grief. And tear his heart out of his chest. Assuming he even had one.  
  
"I can't stop them." Bulma's voice came out as a choked sob. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead, she gritted her teeth. "The memories, they won't stop."  
  
"They won't go away Bulma." Vegeta's voice held a hint of pain. "So don't fight them."  
  
"These memories, their not bad," She looked up at Vegeta. "But they still make my heart ache."  
  
Vegeta finally moved over to Bulma and sat down. He pulled her into his embrace and stroked her hair. She leaned into him, marveling in his warmth. Her mind was so jumbled now, and the memories had stopped. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Did you remember anything about the attacker?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No." Bulma whispered, "I only remembered one part of what happened."  
  
Bulma gazed into Vegeta's eyes. His dark, obsidian, colored eyes drawing her into their depths. Her aqua-blue eyes luring him into hers. They remained silent, neither one moving. He could no longer hold his raging desires. Vegeta captured Bulma's lips with his, gently. Bulma stiffened slightly, her eyes wide with shock. But, she didn't resist. She felt safe, and she felt as if this was what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta and began to kiss him back.  
  
....  
  
He let out a frustrated growl and slammed his fist through the glass window. Shattering it too pieces. Things were not going as planned. Bulma was supposed to be afraid, distant and isolated from everyone. But Vegeta was managing to protect her from herself. The man clutched his hands into fists and started to tremble in anger. He wanted her to cower in fear; he wanted her to be a puppet, one that he controlled. But he could not do that with Vegeta around.  
  
"No matter. I'll just get rid of Vegeta." The man snarled. A feral grin spread across his lips as he ran his hand through his hair. "Then I'll be able to have all the fun I want with Bulma."  
  
He walked over to the chair by a desk. And grabbed his jacket. Then he grabbed a set of keys and left the room. On his desk was a computer. On the computer was an image of Vegeta and Bulma kissing.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry it wasn't that long. But I really didn't know what to write in this chapter.  
  
Mystic: Thank you very much, reviews like these make writing stories worth wild. I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
Kellis: Yeah I know, unfortunately He will be an ass in this story. Uh, just not totally to Bulma. Although I will have them argue with each other once and a while. (Come on who can't resist their constant bickering?)  
  
Shigasu: Yeah it could be anyone of them. But here you all know you can rule out Vegeta. Cuz I really don't think he could be in two places at once.  
  
The Dark Necromancer: well you never know, let me know who you think they are. Cause as I said, I'll write a chapter where it lets you all know what happened.uh minus a few details maybe. I don't think I want to write a rape scene. They kind of make me uncomfortable. Glad you liked.  
  
Jessica: Why thank you. Tear jerker huh? Hmm that gives me an idea. I could always add something really really sad in this.like have someone die. Hmmm, nah, something bad has already happened don't want to make it worse.  
  
Speedy: I don't know, but I'm sure I'm not the only one that's come up with this idea. But, thank you anyways. Hope you liked this chapter just as much.  
  
Gokea: And now you won't have to wait. Lol, glad you like this.  
  
Dark Bulma: Those are all exceptional reasons. Unfortunately you won't know till I'm almost finished the story. Thank you for the review.  
  
Thanks again to all of you have read.and read and reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Reason  
  
The sensation was overwhelming. Her body burned with desire as she felt his hands skim across her stomach. She let out a soft moan as Vegeta brushed her breast gently. He stopped suddenly, realizing what was happening. He pulled away. But, the need to touch her was agonizing.  
  
"W.what's wrong?" Bulma whispered.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. She looked flustered and dare he say, sexy. Her lips were red and swollen from the kiss. He licked his own lips. The feeling of her softness against him lingered on his flesh.  
  
"We can't do this Bulma." He tried to sound firm and together. He winced at the hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, I see." She choked a small sob.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't blame you for not wanting me." She interrupted, than looked away from his intense gaze.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't want you." Vegeta all but yelled. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check. "I just.It's just that"  
  
He took a deep breath and turned away. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. The words just didn't want to come out. He wanted so very much to tell her how he truly felt for her. That all those times they argued, if she remembered, were because he thought she was beautiful. Well, that was the reason for the arguing, it was one of the reasons, but not the full reason. She was full of emotion, and he loved it when she flared with anger, when her stubbornness kicked in. It showed him that she wasn't afraid of him, and that's just what he wanted.  
  
"I." he tried again. Yet, still, he could not come up with the right words to say. "I have to go." He muttered then stood up and rushed out of the room quickly. The moment the door shut behind him, Vegeta regretted walking out. She probably hates him now.  
  
'You're such an idiot, Vegeta' he chided himself as he made his way through the hallway. He needed to get some fresh air. Clear his head do whatever it took to get his thoughts straight, and come up with the courage to tell Bulma what he's wanted her to know for so very long. He walked out of the house. The storm was getting far worse than the weather man predicted.  
  
"Stupid." He grumbled as thundered roared ferociously through the dark skies. Was the insult towards the weather man or himself? On some levels he wished he could blame all the stupidity on the weather man, but, it wouldn't be true. It was his own fault that Bulma was up in her room, probably crying horribly.  
  
"I'm such a jerk." He growled slamming his fist against the wall.  
  
"True." A voice said smugly, "And in a few minutes you'll be a dead Jerk."  
  
.  
  
Bulma raised her hand, brushing her finger tips across her lips. He had kissed her then he had left. Part of her wanted to cry; maybe he had left because she wasn't worth the time. Bulma shook her head. She knew better, he was going to tell her something. But he couldn't do it; she had watched him as he struggled to tell her something.  
  
"Maybe he likes me," she blushed brightly as she thought about it. "No, why would he. He's always arguing with me."  
  
She frowned. There would only be one way to find out. And that's if Vegeta told her. She rose to her feet. Maybe she should ask him, it wouldn't hurt would it? She paused, uncertainty had her think again. Would it be a smart thing to do? To just out of the blue ask if he liked her.  
  
"No," she decided. "If he wants to tell me, he'll do it on his own."  
  
She walked back over to her bed and sat back down. Fear slowly ebbed its way into her. Why was she feeling so afraid now? She felt something, like it was right next to her. A feeling she had felt before, but she just couldn't put her finger on to it. Bulma hugged herself. It had to just be her imagination.  
  
She inhaled a deep breath and just as she released it, a loud cry of pain erupted outside. Bulma jumped, startled. She was standing in a matter of seconds and by the window in even less time. She peered outside, squinting her eyes, trying to see who was out there. The rain on the window made it hard to see, and it was just coming down harder.  
  
Her eyes widened the moment she realized who it was that had cried out.  
  
"Vegeta!" she cried out.  
  
.  
  
The pain throbbed. It was irritating just like the man that stood before Vegeta. He face was covered, hidden in the darkness of a black hoodie. He wore a black leather jacket over it, and a pair of black jeans. The man held a knife in his hand. Blood dripped from the blade, falling to the ground and mixing with the rain.  
  
Who was this man? Vegeta couldn't sense his Ki. And he hadn't even seen the man move, or the bladed weapon that had cut his arm.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"If I wanted you to know who I was wouldn't I have already shown you my face?" the stranger asked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" The man asked his voice full of amusement. "To kill you of course."  
  
Vegeta began to laugh. Then he ended it abruptly.  
  
"I don't think so," he growled. He got into a defensive stance and was ready to fight.  
  
"Your going to die, Vegeta." The attacker chimed happily, passing the knife back and forth, from his left had to his right.  
  
They fought, the battle seemed endless. Vegeta's opponent battled viciously and with out remorse. He held back nothing and neither did Vegeta. The hits landed on each other flew by faster then the time. But, Vegeta could already feel himself wearing down. Suddenly Vegeta was hit across the face, his head rocked back violently and he fell to the ground.  
  
His opponent kicked him twice in the stomach and then across his face. Vegeta rolled onto his back. The Mud clung to his chest, as the rain hit him painfully. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Bulma in the window. She face was contorted in horror. As she watched him, this time he knew she was crying.  
  
"B.Bulma." he coughed as he tried to get up. Only to be met with the strangers fist. He could feel the warm blood ooze from the corner of his mouth.  
  
The stranger looked straight up at Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry yourself about Bulma, Prince." The stranger said mockingly. "I'll take really good care of her."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I've already had a taste of her," he said in a low voice. "And I just can't help but come back for seconds."  
  
Vegeta let out a growl and launched himself at the man. But he was knocked back down onto the ground.  
  
This was the man who had hurt Bulma. This man who was Beating Vegeta like he was nothing.  
  
"Too bad she doesn't remember." The man murmured. "Maybe I should jog her memory after I finish you off."  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"What are you going to do, kill me?" The man asked shaking his head. "Sorry Vegeta, but that's what I'm going to do to you."  
  
He raised the blade up high.  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
All that could be hurt was Vegeta's pain filled screams as the blade was driven into his chest not once, not twice, not even three times, but four times. His last thoughts before he blacked out were now he would never be able to tell Bulma. The last emotion he would ever feel, was regret.  
  
.  
  
Bulma watched in horror as the strangers drove the knife one last time into Vegeta. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she watched him wipe the blood from his weapon. She could barely breathe; the man looked up towards her. She froze. Then he walked towards the entrance of the house.  
  
'Oh god,' she thought frantically, 'He's coming to kill me.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Yep. That's it for now. Hehe, I'm evil. I know it. Anyways please review.  
  
Child of the night: Thank you. And I will continue it, just as long as I have reviewers like you and all the others.  
  
Kayce: Was this fast enough for you? I'm glad you like the story. I could never be more proud of how it's turning out.  
  
Kaineko: You hate suspense? Such a same, because then you probably wont like the rest of this story, cause I'm going to try and get a lot of suspense in here. Yep the attacker could be anyone. So might as well start guessing Cuz you all have a long list.  
  
Speedy: that's ok; I don't sign in a lot of the time too. Too tired, and it's a waste of time, mostly. Glad you love it. Yay!  
  
Ruby: don't worry; it might get a little scarier. Maybe, depends on how well I can figure things out. Yes, as for the Yamcha bashing, I will eventually get to that. I could never leave that part out of this.  
  
Mystic: Good girl huh? I have friends who could say differently to that. Ha- ha, thank you very much for your review.liked the kiss huh? It'll get better.  
  
The dark necromancer: well, as much as I'd love to keep it a secret, I'm kind of hoping someone will guess. And FYI, its not Bulma's dad. Shudder, as much as it could be, I don't think I'd want to go that far into this. Keep guessing you might get it.  
  
Thanks again to you all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Determination  
Bulma pushed the dresser in front of her door. Her vision was blurred with tears. She walked over to the corner of her room holding the pair of scissors in her hands tightly. She sank to the floor, trying not to cry.  
  
"Vegeta." She whimpered, raising her hands to her face. The scissors dropped from her hands as she began to tremble uncontrollably.  
  
There was aloud cracking noise, and then the door and dresser flew across the room. Bulma let out a scream of surprise and jump to her feet. She bent forward and quickly picked up the scissors. The intruder entered her room. He was surrounded in an aura of gold. He took a step towards Bulma. She pressed herself against the wall.  
  
"Please," she begged. "Leave me alone."  
  
The intruder shook his head and raised his hand. A small energy ball formed in his palm. Bulma's eyes widened. He was going to kill her. Bulma looked away and shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't bear to watch, to see when he would attack her and kill her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" a voice shouted.  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open. She looked up in time to see her father attack the intruder with a bat. She couldn't help but smile, as she watched the old man hit the other man with the bat, twice. She knew he wouldn't have done much damage, but now she knew she wasn't alone. Everyone was trying to help her. Her mother jump onto the Intruders back and started to pound on the back of the man's head. A wave of determination swarmed through Bulma, she was not about to become a victim again. She had been through enough with the past events, she was not about to add on to them now.  
  
She ran towards the man and stabbed him with the scissors. The man cried out in pain. He tossed Bulma's mother off his back, and swatted Bulma away from him. He grabbed the bat Bulma's father held and hit him with it, then broke the bat in half. He tore the scissors out of his shoulder. His breathing was heavy; the man let out an inhuman snarl and threw the scissors at Bulma. They missed her by an inch.  
  
The man reached down and grabbed Bulma's mother by the neck. The older woman clawed at the man's hands as she tried to gasp for air. Bulma ran over to them and started to hit the man's arm, begging him to let her mother go. Mrs. Briefs face was going blue. She was loosing consciousness.  
  
Suddenly a frying pan flew through the air and slammed into the side of the man's head (AN: I couldn't resist.). He dropped Bulma's mother and clutched his head.  
  
Chichi stood in the doorway, her face full of rage. Behind her stood Goku and Krillin. Goku was trying to hold a half unconscious Vegeta up.  
  
"You bastard!" Chichi yelled. "How dare you!"  
  
"Uh Chichi," Goku said soothingly. "Maybe you should calm down a bit."  
  
"Not until that guy over there is dead." She seethed in anger.  
  
The intruder raised his hand and made an obscene gesture. Then he was gone. This only infuriated Chichi more. She slammed her fist against the wall and then let out a breath. Their was silence, then finally she raced over to her friends side.  
  
"Bulma." She said softly, "are you alright?"  
  
Bulma stared at the woman in front of her. Her eyes wide in surprise, just a second ago this woman was a raging inferno. Now, she was soft and gentle. Bulma managed to nod, not being able to find her voice quite yet.  
  
"Let's get Vegeta to a hospital." Krillin blurted out as he notices the man had lost unconsciousness. "Hopefully he'll be alright."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well there you have it. Chapter.uh...seven I think.or was it six. Hope you liked it.  
  
Princess Geta: Don't worry, I wouldn't kill Vegeta off. This is a romance (sort of) and their hasn't been that much romance in it yet, can't have him dying yet.  
  
Dark Bulma: lol, I think you've all pretty much guessed everyone. And I'm happy to say, that one of you guessed right. So I will be making that special chapter. (Well I guess it isn't really that special. So now you don't have to think so much) oh I'm a mean one.  
  
Chili BB: No.  
  
Draegon fire: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Kayce: was this fast enough? Ppl like you make me glad to write fan fictions. I'm very glad you like this story.  
  
Vegeta lover: uh.k. don't worry, he isn't dead.  
  
Jbird9000: yeah I don't think Yamcha would have gotten one hit on Vegeta. Oh well. 


	7. Chapter 7

Count on you  
  
"Is he alright?" Bulma asked as Chichi walked into the room.  
  
"Oh he'll be fine." Chichi assured her. "He's been through worse."  
  
"He has?" Bulma rested her face in her hands. She felt frustrated. What else was there going on in life that she couldn't remember.  
  
Hands fell onto Bulma's shoulders.  
  
"It'll come back, all of it." Chichi said full heartedly.  
  
"Thank you." Bulma whispered with a smile.  
  
Chichi beamed happily.  
  
"What are friends for?" She asked.  
  
"Friends," Bulma tossed the word through her mind for a few seconds. She liked the sound of that. It made her feel less alone.  
  
"Anyway," Goku interrupted. "Vegeta will be in the regeneration tank for a while. We shouldn't sit around waiting and worrying. It's not healthy too."  
  
Chichi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Have you eaten yet, Bulma?" she asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head slightly.  
  
"Well I'll go make some food and we can all sit and have a meal together." Chichi looked at Goku. "Why don't you go check on Dr.Briefs?"  
  
"Alright," Goku replied he was about to walk out of the room when Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Can I come and see how my fathers doing?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah; sure."  
  
Bulma followed Goku to her father's room. The old man was lying under the covers on his bed. A bandage was taped to the side of his head; he looked mostly dead to the world. Bulma's eyes began to tear up again.  
  
"He's doing well." Goku said as he checked the old mans pulse. "Hmmm, but he could have a concussion."  
  
Bulma looked at Goku, raising her eyebrows. Could have? He probably did, he was slammed over the head with a bad, was this guy stupid?  
  
"Dr.Briefs" Goku shook him slightly. The Man didn't respond.  
  
"He's not waking up." Goku muttered.  
  
Bulma shook her head and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to her father.  
  
"DAD!" she screamed into his ear. The old man shot up in a flash, looking startled.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
"Welcome back to the living, Dr.Briefs." Goku grinned.  
  
"Goku is that you?" The old man asked.  
  
"Sure is, sir."  
  
"Wow, it's been quite a while. How's Chichi?" Dr.Briefs asked.  
  
"Uh," he blushed. "She's pregnant."  
  
"Goku you old dog, how far along is she?"  
  
"Two months now, I think."  
  
"Uh, guys." Bulma interrupted. "Is this really the time for idle chit chat?"  
  
"Bulma." Her father suddenly looked serious, he searched her face. "Are you hurt, did that insane man hurt you?"  
  
"No dad, he didn't." Bulma assured him.  
  
"Good." Her father said in a huffy voice. "Next time I see him I won't use the bat, I'll use the new plasma gun I've been working on."  
  
"What plasma gun?" Goku and Bulma said in unison.  
  
"The plasma gun in my laboratory." He said innocently.  
  
"Dad, why are you working on a plasma gun in the laboratory?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because I general invent things in the Laboratory." He replied.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass dad."  
  
"I wanted to hurt the man responsible for hurting my little girl." He answered after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Dad I don't want to see you get hurt." Bulma began. "Please do not do anything foolish."  
  
"Would I do something like that?"  
  
"I don't remember." Bulma whispered regrettably. "But I'm not going to take the chance by assuming you wouldn't."  
  
"Now I'm counting on you not to do anything rash." Bulma said firmly.  
  
"He already did something rash," Goku interjected. "He made a plasma gun."  
  
"Okay, I'm counting on you not to do any more rash things." Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Got it?"  
  
"Got it, check, no more rash workings." He said. "I'll just work with the one I've already began."  
  
"Dad!" Bulma said warningly.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
Her father was reminding her of a child trying to get his way.  
  
"You know dad, I think I'm going to confiscate your weapon till this is all over."  
  
"No don't do that."  
  
"Too bad." Bulma said. "Where is it?"  
  
"Locked away in the far left cabinet, the codes 5565." He said voluntarily.  
  
Bulma left the room.  
  
"Why'd you give her the information if you didn't want her to take the gun?" Goku asked looking utterly confused.  
  
"There's one thing you should never do Goku my son, and that's back talk with a woman, especially one in Bulma's position." He paused and smiled amusedly. "Plus, I wanted her to have the gun, it was made for her protection, and I knew she wouldn't have taken it if I had just gun and offered it too her."  
  
"Ohhhh." Goku said. "I still don't get it."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors note:  
  
I needed to update, so I made a kind of interlude like chapter, where everything was just for a little humor, plus I really didn't know what to write. Please review and very sorry for not updating in a very long time.  
  
Ruby: A person from the show, Goku huh, well that would have been a twist.  
  
Princess Geta: Don't worry; I get hyper every now and then. Just not today, unfortunately. Yeah someone guessed it, I just don't remember who, I'll let you guys know next chapter. As for whom the bad dude is..I can't tell you, not yet.  
  
JoeyWheelersgirl: Stellar? Wow, can't remember when the last time I heard that. Glad you like the story.  
  
Rose101: hmmm, I wonder, maybe I should make it a little more upbeat. Goodie, thanks you, u just gave me an idea.  
  
Draegon_fire: so will a lot of ppl, Cuz then they'll know who the hell he was. I guess its Cuz I'm tired of reading stories with unhappy endings, I have to have one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: sorry it took so long to get this up but I've been pretty damn busy with catching up in school. As I promised a chapter with the stalker/rapist guy, this is about what happened to Bulma so don't read if rape offends you or you just can't stomach it.  
What has past Part 1  
He watched as she stormed out of her home. She looked angry and he was smiled. Today was the perfect day to claim her. Oh how long had he waited for this moment? Too long he supposed, but now his chance had finally come. And he was going to take it. He started to engine of his car and followed her.  
  
It was raining, he couldn't believe his luck. This would make things a whole lot easier. He glanced in the rearview mirror; there were no cars behind him. A smile crept across his lips. Now was his chance. He slammed his hand down on the stirring wheel, honking the car horn. He pushed his foot on the gas petal rammed the car into the back of Bulma's vehicle.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Then honked again and sped up to hit her car again. He watched in satisfaction as her car went over the edge and down the hill. He stopped his car and got out. Now the fun was about to begin.  
  
In a matter of seconds he was down by the spot where Bulma's car had crashed. Her back was turned to him. He stepped forward and cursed silently when a twig broke under his foot. Bulma whirled around to face him. A look of utter terror filled her eyes as she saw him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
He remained silent and began to walk towards her, again. There was a flash of lightning in the sky and he watched as her face went from fear to total shock.  
  
"You!" she cried out.  
  
"Who else were you expecting?" he asked placing his hands onto his hips.  
  
"B.but you're."  
  
"Dead?" he finished for her.  
  
"As you can see I'm very much alive." He added.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked taking a step away from him.  
  
"Why you of course,"  
  
Bulma began to shake her head. He could feel the fear emanating from her. And he delighted in it.  
  
"Don't come any closer," she tried to hide the fear she was feeling.  
  
"Now that wouldn't be any fun," he laughed as he continued his movements towards her.  
  
He marveled at her beauty. The rain had plastered all the blue hair of hers to her face, and the fear in her eyes only heightened their alluringness.  
  
"Come with me Bulma." His voice was soft but demanding. "This could so easy."  
  
"No!" she snapped.  
  
For some reasons he had known she would have said that. He let out a sigh and looked away from her. Letting his gaze fall on her smashed car.  
  
"I don't think your in much of a position to argue." His stabbed his finger in the direction of the car. "Your rides all busted up. And that would have been your only way out."  
  
"Go to hell!" she spat then began to run towards the road.  
  
Now that he hadn't expected.  
  
He followed her in a quick pace and reached forward to grab her ankle. He pulled her down towards him and Bulma let out a scream. The ground was soaked which made it easy to slide her down. He turned her over so she was looking up at him.  
  
"This could have been so much easier." He sighed, "You're only going to hurt yourself by struggling."  
  
"Let go of me!" She shouted.  
  
"No," he spoke firmly.  
  
He gripped her shirt and tore it open. Exposing Bulma's breasts, his licked his lips. He could already feel the need to own her. She began to claw at him, trying to loosen his hold on her.  
  
He ground his hips into her. Loving the sensation it was causing him.  
  
"Stop it!" she cried.  
  
His hand slid up towards her breast and he squeezed it tightly. Bulma let out a small whimper.  
  
He moved her hands above her head then continued his assault on her chest. Licking, biting, whatever he had the urge to do, and whatever made her cry out. He had to take her and now. He felt his hard member straining against his pants. Yes now was the best time. He unzipped her pants and pulled them down to her knees with one hand. Keeping her hands pinned above her head.  
  
"Stop struggling," he warned as he nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
"Never," she growled.  
  
He opened his pants and released his hard member. Bulma's eyes widened, tears were streaking her cheeks. Oh how he loved the way she looked when she was afraid. He pushed himself into her, enjoying the warmth that engulfed him. He began to pump into her hard and fast.  
  
Bulma screamed, but it was muffled by his lips capturing hers roughly.  
  
He felt himself release, and let out a short satisfied sigh. He released her arms and pulled out of her.  
  
Bulma was up in a flash, pulling her pants up. She began to run into the forest.  
  
He frowned. He wasn't about to let her go. He was going to kill her, but he had decided to change his plans slightly. She was more fun then he thought she was going to be. For human she was a pretty good fuck. He smiled cruelly then stood up, intent on capturing his prey. And he would, after all he was a sayain.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And again just to remind you all, this isn't the same as the series, so don't go wondering how it would fit in with the series. Believe me it will only confuse you. Plz review.  
  
Diva q: I won't forget, it's just finding time to that's the hardest thing.  
  
Jadegrl714: yeah I know, and he probably will a little later on. Thanks.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9

What Has Past Part II  
  
Perspiration dripped down the side of Bulma's face. Her breathing was coming in heavier pants by the moment. Her lungs burned like they were on fire. Her heart pounded against her chest; if it wasn't for the fact that it was impossible, Bulma would of thought her heart was about to tear through her breast.  
  
Tears blurred her vision, making it complicated to avoid the branches and trees. She felt nauseous and wanted this too be all over.  
  
'God,' she cried in her mind. 'Please let me get away.'  
  
. . . . . .  
  
He sensed her fear raise just as fast as her fatigue, and it brought a thrill to him. He watched her carefully, smiling at the tears that soaked her face, laughing at the scared look upon her face. And he was amused at the fact that she was so determined to get away from him. She should know; it was inevitable. She would belong to him.  
  
He lost sight of Bulma. Irritation began to fight its way through his emotions. He was actually starting to tire of this little cat and mouse game. He wanted her now.  
  
He sped up and searched all over for her; Trying to find her scent. His lips formed a straight line and his brows knitted together. Finally he smelt the sweet aroma of fear emanating from her. He turned his gaze to the patch of bushes in between two trees. A smile creased his lips as he made his way towards her.  
  
He peered over the bushes and found Bulma leaned up against one of the trees. She had her eyes closed tightly. Her breathing was coming out in heavy pants.  
  
"Hello Bulma," He crooned.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Her eyes were wide open in a flash. She hand heard his voice, and it had sounded so close. Bulma didn't want to believe he had found her. She didn't have to energy to go on, she was too worn out to run any more. She felt her will giving up. She was out of hope.  
  
She turned her gaze to the man that stood leaning over the bushes. What could she do against someone as strong as him?  
  
Her eyes met the cool stare of her tormentor. A cruel grin was plastered on his face, and she wanted to do nothing but tear it off.  
  
"You know my friends will have your hide when they find out what you did too me," Bulma straightened posture and lifted her chin. "They'll kill you"  
  
A sigh was met with her comment.  
  
"They'll never find out," he spoke up. "I'll make sure of that."  
  
"They'll find me." She hissed, "And you will be a dead man."  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Broly,"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Gothchicy: Well now you know who the attacker is. Glad you liked the story.  
  
Kristen: I'll have to consider that for when it comes to the present. Right now was dealing with what happened to her in the beginning.  
  
Kewla: Well, now you know it wasn't Nappa. *shudder* that would have been eerie  
  
DXFaintlySaneXD: Done, uh well actually getting there.  
  
Crybabybulma: Why cant you? I can believe it. I'm just evil.  
  
Vegetasprincess: Thank you  
  
Eon: I just wrote it, it was all the computers fault, It told me not to continue and end it right there. Bad computer bad.  
  
Lil Sammy Wammy: YAY! Your soooo kind. Thank you.  
  
Lexie: well now you know it's not Nappa.  
  
Dbzfan: How about instead of a clue I just tell you? Well now you do. Hehe, hope you liked the chapter.  
  
IHearVoices: Lol, don't worry I will finish it. It became sort of a habit, I have to finish a story or else I god nuts. Well actually that's not true, but whatever.  
  
Well glad you all like the story and last chapter; I will try and continue soon. Please continue reading and reviewing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: more rape and some violence.  
  
What has past.  
  
Part 4  
  
He had to laugh, that was ridiculous. He wouldn't be caught, not now not ever. If Bulma thought her friends had enough power to defeat him, she was surely mistaken.  
  
"I doubt it" he stopped laughing. "Now where were we?"  
  
He watched as Bulma started to move away from him. He began to shake his head side to side, disapprovingly. Making a tsking noise with his tongue.  
  
"Even if you did start to run, because I know that's what you plan to do again, you wouldn't make it very far, Bulma." He smiled. "I'd have you trapped in no time."  
  
"I might as well just give my self too you then, is that what you're saying?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"No," His smile deepened. "Where would the fun be in that?"  
  
"You've already violated me," Tears were brimming eyes. "Cant you just leave me alone."  
  
He suddenly felt his mood turning sour. Why was she being so irritating. She should have started to run by now. She was just ruining the thrill for him. Well, if that's how she wanted to be then he wasn't going to let it go to waste. In a swift movement, he had her up on her feet. Broly holding onto her wrist, Bulma let out a small whimper.  
  
"Let's do this," He whispered into her ear.  
  
Bulma was slammed up against a tree. The bark digging into her skin. Broly tore the back of Bulma's jeans open. He shredded them, with ease all the way to her ankles. His adrenaline began to pump faster in his veins. There was nothing between them now, except his pants. But, in moments those too were gone.  
  
A sensation shot through him as he entered Bulma from behind. He moved fast and hard into her. Enjoying every single thrust. His pleasure seemed to heighten every time Bulma screamed for him to stop. But he wasn't about too. Not when things were beginning to get good. He felt his release come and go. Broly let out a small breath as he pulled himself out of Bulma's warmth.  
  
He fisted his hand in her hair and drags her head back so he could look at her face.  
  
"Was it good for you?" he asked with a hint of amusement.  
  
"No," she said just above a whisper. "You're worse than Yamcha"  
  
Anger shot through Broly like a bullet. He tossed Bulma to the ground and began to savagely beat her. He pulled her up and swung her against the tree, then dragged her back and did it again.  
  
"I think it's time to end the fun and games." He growled.  
  
He slammed his knee into her stomach and then back handed her across the face.  
  
"I'll bet when this is all over and done with, you'll be more then afraid of men." He smiled, his anger quickly forgotten. "If you're not dead."  
  
He gripped her throat and pressed her up against a tree.  
  
"I must be on my way now." He leaned forward and breathed in her hurt and suffering. "Pity this couldn't have lasted longer. But, there is always next time."  
  
He slammed her head against the tree, and then let Bulma's unconscious body slide down to the ground.  
  
Broly was gone in a flash.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Her eyes opened. She was confused, what had happened. Bulma stood up shakily. She clutched her head, as a tremor of pain shot through her temple. She began to move.  
  
"Hello!" she called out. "Can anyone hear me?"  
  
There was nothing but the sound of a breeze rustling through the trees.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Bulma came across a vehicle. It had been smashed into a tree.  
  
"Is that mine?" she asked herself out loud. "Did I get in an accident?"  
  
But that didn't explain how she had ended up so far into the forest. The sky was dark and full of stars. She began to shake. The same questions kept running through her mind. Where was she? How'd she end up here?  
  
There was a flash of light, as fast as it was there it had left. Bulma turned around. And noticed the hill, she limped towards it. A wave of dizziness danced through her head. She paused, trying to pull herself together. When she did finally reach the top of the hill she collapsed right by the highway.  
  
"Please!" she begged as she began to rock back and forth. "Someone help me!"  
  
"Help me," this time it came out as more of a choked sob.  
  
Time past by, and there was no sign of any vehicles. Bulma was beginning to get drowsy, she closed her eyes, and before she knew it. She had passed out.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Authors note: Now I'm feeling a little better. I was in a bad mood today. And I let it out in this chapter, at least most of it.  
  
JoeyWheelersGirl: Yeah I guess it was.  
  
Eon: sorry I didn't update faster. Been busy and cranky.  
  
Kayura1: Thank you. Yeah, those scenes are hard too do. I'm beginning to think this chapter is lacking in something's. But that's alright.  
  
Draegon-fire: Maybe later on in other chapters.  
  
Lil Sammy Whammy: Now I feel even worse for not updated fast enough. Lol, oh well. At least I got it up now.  
  
Gothchicy: Yeah you and a whole bunch of others.  
  
Lindsey: Radditz huh.well I guess that could have worked as well. But, I think I'll stick with Broly.  
  
Lexie: I don't know if she did either? Like I said a while ago I've only seen a few episodes. Plus I mentioned before this that this wasn't following the TV. series and so on. Thanks for reading. 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: just so you all know, this chapter is the prelude to the last chapter of this entire story. Hence the reason it's so short. Also Vegeta is out of the hospital by this time.  
  
Rememberance  
  
Bulma shot up in bed, perspiration streaking down her face and body. She felt the tears so fresh on her cheeks. It took her a second to realize she was still screaming. Her voice was abruptly quieted as she closed her mouth. She trembled slightly, looking down at her hands.  
  
The door was swung open and Vegeta came rushing in. His was ready to fight. He stopped in his tracks and looked around.  
  
"Wait a minute your not in a life threatening situation?" he began confused. "Why were you screaming woman?"  
  
She looked at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Bulma?" he began to move towards her.  
  
"V.Vegeta," she hugged herself suddenly feeling cold.  
  
He was by her side now, pulling her into an embrace. He stroked her hair lightly and began to shush her as she broke down in tears.  
  
"I remember," she cried.  
  
To be continued.  
  
She I told you short. Now so you know next chapter seeing as how it's the last one, I'm going to make exceptionally long. So be ready to read quite a bit, hopefully. Oh which reminds me if you like romance, there's going to be plenty of it in the next chapter to make up for the lack of it in the past.  
  
Ra silver storm: that's a good thing I guess, I'm glad the story has that kind of pull on people. Lol, hope you enjoy the last chapter.  
  
Kristen: Well she now already has her memories back, as for Vegeta and Broly, we'll have to wait and see.  
  
DarkIce: No, those two chapters were letting everyone know what happened to her. But, I'm glad you liked this story.  
  
Celebgwenn: hehe, thanks for reminding me, I forgot totally about that. I did check your story out like you suggested, it was very good.  
  
Got-Sam: Congrats on making yourself a user on the site. We will see, we will see.  
  
Lexie: easy there, don't worry Broly will get his comeuppance. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.  
  
AirForceArmyGurl: Wow, that's wonderful to here. Not the thing about your computer, You've just made my day by letting me know that. Lol. I hope you enjoy the ending to this story.  
  
Gotenfan18: lol, yeah. I just couldn't see Radditz or Nappa doing that, actually it was more I didn't want to picture that, I prefer when their wrote into stories as good guys.  
  
Kayura1: I think writing about rape is a hard thing too. The most difficult thing was when I was trying to get Broly's emotions in on it too. Please don't harm me, as for stalking.I don't mind, as long as theres no creepy notes left behind or stuff like that. Lol, hope you enjoy the end of the story.  
  
Arain Rowan: Don't fret, I will have Broly get what he deserves no problems there, And I'm sure were all agreed on this when I say he'll deserves what he gets.  
  
Kitty: slave child? I think not pray tell, you have it the wrong way. You are my slave, and I am your lord and master now bow to me. You wont kill me, you need me there for when we graduate. 


End file.
